Little Rainbow of Happiness
by Innocently Sinned
Summary: Kagami tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau enam anak yang diselamatkannya dari kebakaran tempo hari ternyata adalah setan cilik berkedok malaikat. Entah bagaimana jadinya kehidupan yang akan dilaluinya bersama dengan enam setan cilik yang saling berebut perhatiannya tanpa kenal lelah itu? [AU. OOC alert, I'm not too sure.]


**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine but Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei's. I only own the plot and this story.

**A/N: **Ini semacam pelarian dari dua seri bersambung saya.. tapi bukan berarti saya merasa putus untuk menyelesaikan dua cerita itu~ dan karena ini adalah pelarian, jadi saya mohon jangan mengharapkan saya akan rajin cepat update cerita ini.. *sembah*

* * *

Di depan matanya ada api yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Api yang sama yang dalam sekejap menghancurkan kehidupannya malam itu, kini sedang menghancurkan kehidupan keluarga bahagia lain. Kagami meremas tangannya keras-keras, dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dialaminya dulu.

_"Anggota keluarga yang mendiami rumah itu berjumlah delapan orang. Sepasang suami istri dan enam anak laki-laki, belum ada satupun yang keluar dari lokasi."_

Kata-kata kaptennya itu tidak berhenti menghantui pikirannya. Kagami bergegas menghampiri lokasi kebakaran secepat yang dia bisa. Tanpa memedulikan kobaran api yang tidak juga surut, pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu terus saja menembus dan bergerak makin dalam memasuki rumah. Dia dan kedua temannya terus berteriak memanggil siapapun yang bisa mendengar suara mereka, mengharapkan jawaban yang sialnya tidak kunjung datang.

Kagami mengumpat, kesal dan sudah mulai tidak sabar dengan keadaan tidak menyenangkan ini. Dia sedang mengamati tangga menuju ke lantai dua, yang sudah hampir terbakar habis ketika menerima laporan dari rekannya kalau sepasang suami istri yang menempati rumah itu sudah ditemukan, tetapi tidak bisa diselamatkan.

_Keenam anak itu.. paling tidak, mereka harus selamat. Akan kupertaruhkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk menyelamatkan mereka!_

Kagami baru akan membalikkan badannya untuk mencari ke sudut lain rumah itu ketika dia mendengar sesuatu. Terdengar samar dan parau, dan sepertinya datang dari lantai dua. Dia kembali melihat tangga yang sudah sangat tidak mungkin bisa dipakainya, lalu melemparkan tali tambang ke lantai atas, dan memanjat tanpa membuang waktu lagi.

"Hei! Siapapun yang mendengarku tolong katakan dimana kalian berada!" Kagami berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa, langkah kakinya pun tidak melambat. Ruangan demi ruangan didatanginya. Sampai akhirnyadia sampai di depan sebuah kamar yang tertutup, dengan tulisan 'Kamar Sei-chan dan Kurokocchi' tergatung di pintu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan seperti membisiki Kagami kalau disinilah tempatnya, apapun yang dicarinya akan dia temukan saat dia membuka pintu yang tertutup ini. Dan tentu saja hal itu segera dilakukannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Dan benar saja, sekarang di hadapannya, sedang meringkuk enam kepala kecil berwarna-warni, Kagami yakin mereka sedang gemetar ketakutan, beberapa dari mereka tampaknya sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Ada seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Kagami dengan sendirinya, paling tidak dia menemukan keenam anak ini, masih bernyawa.

Setelah menggendong keenam anak itu dan mengikat mereka di tubuhnya, juga memberikan tanda kepada rekan-rekannya yang sedang bersiaga diluar memberitahu kalau mereka akan segera melompat ke bawah, Kagami segera bergerak. Kobaran api yang tadi begitu besar pun sudah hampir sepenuhnya dipadamkan. Oh betapa kompeten memang tim penyelamat Seirin.

Penutupan kasus hari itu akhirnya berakhir dengan suka duka.

Kagami sekarang sedang berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit, bersama dengan Hyuuga, Teppei dan Izuki, rekan-rekan satu timnya. Mereka berempat, kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang orang kesekian, tampak seperti sedang adu melotot dengan enam orang anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut seperti pelangi di hadapan mereka. Kelima anak itu melihat mereka dengan tatapan curiga yang cukup sukses membuat Kagami merinding, terutama anak dengan warna rambut merah seperti dirinya, yang tatapannya seolah menelanjangi Kagami dan rekan-rekannya hidup-hidup.

Keenam anak itu, yang telah di identifikasi identitasnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, dan Kise Ryouta. Keenamnya merupakan anak adopsi dari pasangan suami istri Nijimura, yang berhasil selamat dari kebakaran tempo hari, kebakaran yang berhasil merenggut nyawa orang tua mereka.

Kagami terus mengamati enam anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu, usia mereka pastilah tidak lebih dari lima tahun, dia lalu menghela napas. Apakah tatapan matanya kala itu sama dengan yang sekarang dipancarkan anak-anak ini? Sebegitu nelangsakah keadaannya kala itu? Kagami seperti melihat dirinya bertahun-tahun lalu. Perasaan takut untuk membuka diri kepada orang lain yang timbul dari rasa kesepian saat ditinggalkan oleh keluarga yang kita kasihi, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dan tidak bisa memilih mana yang seharusnya dipercayai, Kagami mengenal betul semua kesedihan itu. Kepedihan yang terpancar dari satu persatu bola mata mungil yang sekarang menatap menantang ke arahnya.

Dia hanya perlu melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh penyelamatnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Ya, tugas terakhir Kagami adalah mengembalikan semangat dan impian ke dalam diri masing-masing anak-anak kecil yang menggemaskan di hadapannya ini. Kagami lalu mengambil langkah maju mendekati anak-anak itu.

"Kalian lapar, kan? Aku tahu kalian tidak suka dengan makanan disini karena kulihat kalian tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Mau kutraktir makan diluar? Setelah itu kita bisa main basket dan mampir ke toko mainan, mungkin?" seru Kagami dengan agak sedikit sok asik. Celotehannya barusan membuat ketiga rekannya, juga keenam anak itu menganga takjub. Tapi Kagami tampak begitu mantap dengan apa yang barusan dikatannya. Tidak ada yang bereaksi selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya dua dari kelima anak itu mendekati Kagami pelan-pelan dengan langakah kecilnya.

Kagami segera berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan dirinya dengan dua anak laki-laki bersurai biru yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya itu. Satu dari mereka memiliki rambut dengan warna biru terang seperti langit, yang seorang lagi, yang tubuhnya lebih besar memiliki rambut biru gelap seperti lautan dalam. Kagami tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. "Nama kalian siapa, pahlawan-pahlawan kecil?" tanyanya, masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Benarkah kau akan mengajak kami bermain basket..?" tanya si anak laki-laki bersurai biru gelap, tangan-tangan kecilnya mencengkeram lengan Kagami sekuat tenaga.

Kagami mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah berbohong!"

"Kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Daiki, paman!" seru anak bersurai biru gelap yang bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki bersurai biru cerah di sebelahnya dengan penuh semangat. "Bisakah kita pergi membeli _Vanilla Milkshake_ untuk Tetsu sebelum bermain basket?" tanya Daiki lagi, yang tentu saja diangguki oleh Kagami.

Keempat anak lainnya, yang sampai beberapa saat lalu masih memperhatikan interaksi mereka dari kejauhan pun perlahan-lahan mulai mendekat dan ikut bergabung dalam forum kecil yang Kagami bentuk. Hyuuga, Teppei, dan Izuki tertawa kecil melihat Kagami yang sekarang menjadi rebutan, memang hanya Kagami yang bisa melakukan hal seperti menjinakkan lima setan cilik dalam sekali serang.

Kagami lelah sekali. Tubuhnya serasa rontok, otot-ototnya kaku dan mati rasa. Bahkan dia tidak pernah merasakan lelah yang seperti ini saat bertugas, tetapi anak-anak itu, yang ternyata adalah setan cilik berwujud malaikat, berhasil membuatnya begitu kewalahan begini hanya dengan satu kali jalan-jalan sore. Mereka sudah pergi ke Maji Burger, bermain basket, berkeliling kota, bermain pasir di taman, dan banyak lagi hal lainnya yang ajaibnya mereka selesaikan hanya dalam waktu empat jam.

Dalam waktu empat jam, enam setan cilik itu berhasil menguras tenaga dan uangnya dengan sukses. Lalu seakan belum cukup besar penat yang diderita Kagami, sekarang keenam setan cilik itu nampaknya tidak mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

"Kami telah sampai pada keputusan untuk membuatmu menjadi wali mereka untuk sementara, sampai kami bisa memikirkan solusi lain yang lebih baik, kau dan keenam set- maksudku- anak itu harus tinggal bersama, Kagami."

Kagami bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong mendengar titah Hyuuga, sang kapten, sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah semua hal yang dilaluinya hari ini, informasi barusan seperti menggerogoti habis sisa-sisa tenaganya. Entah kehidupan seperti apa yang akan dilaluinya setelah ini bersama keenam setan cilik itu, bahkan tak ada yang berani bertaruh berapa lama Kagami akan bertahan.


End file.
